The present disclosure relates to a ratcheting driver and, more specifically, to a two-position ratcheting driver.
Ratcheting drivers are utilized by general consumers as an easier alternative to a manual drivers and a less expensive and lighter alternative to a power driver. Ratcheting drivers come in a couple of handle orientations, including the T-handle shape that is comfortably held in the palm of the users while allowing the user easily to apply downward pressure on the work piece, and the stick type driver that can be easily gripped by the user while occupying a smaller work area.
Both of the aforementioned styles have preferred uses depending on the situation. While these tools appear to be satisfactory for their intended purpose, what is needed is a more useful tool.